Finding Pleasure in a Roommate
by Lz25
Summary: Ulrich is betrayed by Yumi and looks for someone else. Who will Ulrich find to help move on? Part II is up and its from William's point of view
1. Chapter 1

**Finding Pleasure in a Roommate**

Betrayal. That was that I could feel, besides sadness, hatred, and depression. I'm my way back to my dorm, returning early from my "date" with Yumi. What I believed was going to be the next step, in the deepening of our relationship, was in fact actually the last step. I took her out to the fanciest restaurant in town. I had been saving money from my part time job, just for that moment. Instead of a romantic date, it turned out to be Yumi's time to finally tell the truth. She had been dating me as a cover, in order to date William.

When she told me, rage and betrayal was all I felt. If it wasn't for my self-control, I might have beating the shit out of her. I walked out without saying a word and for the past 20 minutes. My phone has buzzed and rang to no end. I actually threw it into a fucking garbage can, just so I wouldn't have to even look at the messages later.

Finally, after a 30 minute walk back to the dorm, I pulled out my keys and found the key that would unlock the door. Putting the key in, I turned it and opened the door. As I walked in I said, "Odd, sorry I'm back early, Yumi…" I was caught off guard by the sight I saw as I closed the door behind me. Odd my openly gay roommate was jacking off on his bed, while watching gay porn. He was looking at me like everything was normal. I blushed as I looked down at his rock hard cock, then he said, as he paused the porn, "Hey, what are you doing home so early. And why are you blushing? Do you like what you see Ulrich?" Blushing redder than before I said,

"No, Odd I'm just a little embarrassed to see you jacking off to gay porn and no I don't like what I see."

"Well, I'm doing what any other guy does, only to gay porn, but your mouth says one thing, but your body says another thing." Odd replied pointing to the hardness in my dress slacks. I blushed harder and Odd then said while putting some underwear on, "Its okay Ulrich, I won't tell anyone you got rock hard to me. Anyway, why are you home so early?"

"Yumi has been lying to me all this time. She was really in love with William. She just toyed with me; I guess you were right all along." I said and remembered the warning Odd had giving me months earlier.

"I told you Ulrich and you didn't listen to me. Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked as he gave me a sympathetic hug. I hugged him back and our clothed manhood's touched. I moaned slightly and Odd laughed. He rubbed his hard clothed member against mine, making me moan louder. Odd stopped rubbing his member against mine, and stopped hugging me. He looked regretful and said, "Sorry Ulrich, I shouldn't have done that."

"Odd, it's okay we were both horny and I did interrupt you, so it should be me who should be sorry."

"No, Ulrich, I took advantage, of the fact that you just broke with Yumi."

"Thanks for saying Odd, but I was wondering maybe we could help each other out?"

"In what way Ulrich?" Odd asked curiously.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but mutual masturbation?"

"You want to jack off with me? Ulrich are you going gay?"

"No, I just want to blow off some steam is all."

"That's all you want to do? Because it's not normal for a straight guy to want to jack off with a gay guy."

"That's it, I just want to relieve some tension and I know you would like to help with that." I said as I pulled my shirt over my head. Then I took off my shoes and socks, and finally pulled down and stepped out of my pants. Odd was in shock his best friend and crush just striped down to his boxers right in front of you. Realizing that Odd was in shock I made the first move. Stepping forward, I kissed him on the lips, Odd didn't kiss back. He broke the kiss and stepped backwards, then he asked, "Ulrich, why? I know you just broke up with Yumi, but this makes no sense."

"Odd, I want to vent some steam, and I know you love me. I'm doing this for both of us."

"What happens after this? I mean is this a onetime thing?"

"I don't know Odd, but I need this and I know you want this." I said while rubbing Odd's cock with my hand. Odd moaned and said,

"Okay Ulrich, if you really want this." This time Odd stepped forward and kissed me in a deep, passionate way. I kissed back and our tongues meet in a fight for dominance. Our tongue not only fought for control, but our tongues explored each other's mouths. I had to admit kissing Odd was better than any girl I ever kissed. Suddenly, Odd pushed me onto his bed and got on top me. He brought his lips to mine once more and he broke the kiss and trailed south. Odd licked my bare chest and my hard nipples. Then he laid next to me and took off his boxers and I did the same. We both began to jack off, the sound clearly echoing off the dorm's walls.

I turned to look at Odd, his face contorted with pleasure, he looked at me and I kissed once more as we continued to jack off. In the middle of the kiss I felt Odd's hand grab my wrist and replaced my hand on my cock. He started to jack me off and I reached over and wrapped my hand over his and returned the favor. Breaking the kiss I got on top of Odd and began to rub our cocks together against each other.

We moaned in unison as I continued to jack both of us off at the same time. The friction with Odd's cock was so good and finally I lost it, moaning louder than before I rubbed my dick faster and harder. I cummed all over Odd's chiseled chest, his chest was now covered in my fresh cum. "Nice, cum shot, now um are going to lick off my chest?"

"What, why would I do that?"

"Because it be hot as hell and plus I'll do it for you too."

"Odd, I've never tasted cum before, especially licking it off of another guy."

"Ulrich, you just cummed all over me, we made out, and we jack each other off."

"Fine…" I stuck out my tongue and licked my own cum off of Odd's chest. It tasted sweet, but a little salty and it wasn't bad. So I continued licking my cum off his chest. When I finished I brought my cum filled mouth to Odd and kissed him. Odd moaned and we the kiss was over he said, "You tasted pretty good Ulrich."

"Thanks, I guess it's your turn to cum on me." Odd nodded as we switched places. Odd now began to jack himself off and it didn't take him long to cum. He cummed and it went all over my chest, but a good amount landed right on my lips and right cheek. Odd then began to lick his cum off my chest, as I did for him, and after getting all of himself off my chest. He licked the cum off my cheek and then kissed me. Giving me a taste of him and getting the last part of his cum. We finished kissing and odd asked,

"So, how was it?"

"It was pretty good, and thanks I needed that a lot."

"No problem, anytime you want to do that again, just let me know. Okay Odd let's just go to bed." I said as I got under Odd's blanket, then Odd asked me,

"Wait you're sleeping in my bed, with me?"

"Why not? I mean we did a few things together, why not sleep next to each other?"

"If you want to Ulrich, you're full of surprises tonight, but I can't say I'm complaining." Odd said as he got under the covers with me. I felt his soft skin against mine. It was hot and I enjoyed it, maybe this could be more than a one night stand I thought as I fell asleep cuddling with Odd…

The Next Morning…

I woke up in Odd's bed and opened my eyes to see Odd facing the other way. My thoughts went back to last night, and all I remember is lust and pleasure. Ideas came to mind about what Odd and I could be like as a couple. As proving last night Odd is more than willing to go out with me. The problem was not Odd, but rather I'm the problem. I've been straight my whole life, but last night says otherwise. My thoughts were broken when I realized exactly where my cock was. The very tip of my soft cock was brushing against Odd's entrance. Lust nearly took over, it wanted me to fuck him senseless, but I dismissed those thoughts.

Quietly and carefully I got out of Odd's bed and put some clothes on. I got my stuff for a shower and exited the room quietly as not to disturb Odd as he slept…

5 Minutes Later (from Odd's Point of View)…

I woke to find Ulrich not in bed with me and he was also not in the dorm room. Getting up I felt my morning wood and decided I needed to take care of it, but not here. I don't want to take advantage of Ulrich again. Although, last night was awesome, I don't think Ulrich was thinking clearly. His breakup with Yumi might have caused him to find some release in someone. It probably was one time thing; I hope this doesn't change anything between us. But the hardness between my legs was begging to be touched and I decided a "hot shower" will help take of my morning wood.

I put some clothes on and grab my stuff and went out the door. It was an early Saturday morning, where usually everyone is asleep. Except for me of course and Ulrich wherever he was. Finally, I got to the showers and heard the water running in of them. Walking past it, I took the one right next to it and turned on the water. As the hot water ran down my body, I began to jack off, to cure my morning wood. As my hand went up and down my shaft, I thought back to last night. How my cock was being grinded against Ulrich's.

As I continued stroking my cock, I heard a slight moan from the shower next to mine. I ignored it until I heard it again and again. My guess was I wasn't the only one taking care of some morning wood. So, I ignored it until I heard the person moan, "Odd." Taking totally by surprise I stopped jacking off and heard my name moaned again. Curious I walked over to the brick wall that separated the showers from each other. In the brick walls were small holes that one could look through. Putting my eye to one of the holes, I looked to see who was moaning my name. Ulrich was sitting on a bench with his head leaning against the wall. His right hand was going up and down his rock hard shaft. Ulrich's left index and middle fingers were up his ass fingering himself. Looking up his face was contorted with pleasure as he continued to slightly moan.

Seeing opportunity, I walked out of my shower and went into Ulrich's. He was so busy pleasuring himself that he didn't even know I was there. So I asked him, "Are you fantasying about what I could do to you?" Ulrich stopped jacking off and fingering himself and said,

"Yeah, kinda."

"Well let me make your fantasies, reality." I went in front of him and got on my knees. Then I grabbed his length and began to stroke it. He moaned and began to buck his hips for more contact. To appease him I continued stroking him while licking the soft tip of his cock. Then I took all of him into my mouth deepthroating him. I suppressed my gag reflex, as I continued to suck his cock. While I was sucking him off, I pushed two fingers into his tight virgin ass. Finally, my fingers brushed his prostate, and moaned louder than before. Having found his prostate I began to pound into his prostate with my two fingers.

Combining that with deepthroating him, Ulrich lost it cumming into my mouth, to point of where I had trails of cum leaking out of my mouth. Removing my fingers, which Ulrich slightly protested to, I replace my fingers with my tongue. Teasing his entrance with my wet tongue, Ulrich moaned in pleasure. Then, my tongue penetrated him, licking the walls of his ass. I continued to explore inside of him, making him moan my name over and over again. Removing my tongue, I put Ulrich's legs over my shoulders and lined up with his entrance.

Slowly, I pushed myself into him, his tight ring of ass muscles not giving me easy entrance. Ulrich moaned in a mix of pain and pleasure as I continued to penetrate him. Finally, I was all the inside of him to the hilt and began to slowly move. Impatient, Ulrich began to move his hips for more, and I gladly appeased him. I began to speed fucking him harder and harder. The sound of my ass hitting his hips got louder and louder, the harder and faster that fucked him. Ulrich's face was contorted in pleasure, and he was jacking off as I continued to fuck his ass. Not once did he ask me to slow down or stop, he let me continue to ruthlessly fuck his brains out.

Ulrich had no idea how long it's been since I wanted to do this. But, now that it was actually happening, it seemed like a dream. Finally, I found his prostate and began to focus my attention to his g-spot. If it seemed possible at all I fucked him faster and harder than before. Then, Ulrich lost it, he cummed in long ropes of white across his chest. His ass muscles clenched down on my cock, causing me to lose it. Cumming into him I continued my pace, as I blew my load into his ass. I pulled myself out and began to kiss Ulrich on the lips. When we stopped for breath he said, "Your turn." He stood up and I got on all fours on the bench.

Unexpectedly, Ulrich's tongue began to tease my entrance. Moaning as he licked around my asshole, he continued his attack, but stopped. I felt the tip of his cock, brush my entrance. He shoved his cock in with no preparation. Pain shot through my body and he began to pick up the same pace, when I was fucking him. Wasting no time he found my g-spot and continued to fuck me there to no end. His hips pounded into my ass and that sound once again returned to echo off the walls. Pain turned into pleasure I never achieved fingering myself. Since he fucked me to no end on my prostate I cummed unusually quick and so did he into my ass. He pulled out, but wasn't done just yet.

Ulrich began to lick his cum that was flowing out my ass with his tongue. Finished with my ass he slapped it hard once on each cheek. I turned around and we kissed and I asked him, "Ulrich, does this mean we're going out?"

"Yes, it does and damn I never thought being fucked would feel so good. But, I enjoy fucking your brains out more."

"Well, I prefer both, but I'm sure we can work that out." I replied as we began to kiss each other once more…


	2. Part II

**Finding Pleasure in a Roommate Part II**

The early Saturday morning reeked of betrayal and anger. Yumi who confessed her love for me just yesterday has already betrayed me. Initially, I had finally gotten what I had been seeking for years. That was a victory over my rival for Yumi's heart, Ulrich. For many years we went back and forth trying to win Yumi over. My life came to a shattering end on Thursday when Ulrich asked Yumi out. I was there watching him asking her out for the millionth time.

It never occurred to me that Yumi would say yes to him. She yelled, "Yes!" Then she kissed him full on the lips. My heart sunk and my smirk vanished. Tears infiltrated my eyes and my anger swelled. On my way out of the cafeteria someone said, "William, all those years of hard work went down the drain." I turned and with a right hook to the jaw I knocked him out.

For the next 24 hours I was locked away in my room. I didn't eat, I didn't sleep, and I didn't feel anything. It was as if Ulrich's victory had taken everything from me leaving me with nothing. However, an unexpected knock on my door changed my life temporally. I opened the door to see Yumi standing there with a smile on her face. Surprise and anger was all I felt at her, nothing I thought could change my mind about her.

We stood there awkwardly in silence, until I asked her, "What are you doing here?" She smiled and said to me,

"To tell you some good news." I gave her a look of disbelief and she just continued to smile at me. Then I asked her,

"So, what good news do you have for me?" She broke her smile and said,

"Your wish came true tonight."

"What are you talking about?"

"That I broke up with Ulrich just to crush his heart, because my true feelings are for you." I was taken back; just a mere 24 hours ago I thought I failed on my quest to win Yumi's heart. Now, I learn she tricked Ulrich to break his heart because she was in love with me. I couldn't have been happier at that moment. I waved her inside and locked the door behind her when she walked in.

I walked up to her and looked her in the eyes and our lips inched towards each other. We closed our eyes and our lips meet. Never before, have I ever felt more alive when my lips meet Yumi's. Years of fantasies and years of fighting for her heart were all worth it. Our lips went back forth not for a second did we think we would stop. Satisfaction, victory, and lust were all I felt. I was in a state of triumph, a state of bliss, a state of victory.

But, for the second time this week, my world came crashing down. Yumi stopped making out with me I thought she was stopping for breath. No, she stopped for a different reason. Her hands came up to my cheeks and she looked into my eyes and said, "William close your eyes." I did as I was told and waited for what Yumi would do. Her hands wandered up and down my body exploring every twist and turn of my body. Then she removed both her hands and I waited in anticipation of what would happen next. What happened next sent shock waves to the core of my very being.

Yumi smacked me across the face my eyes sprang open in total surprise. She followed it up with a low blow. She walked over me and then said as she stood in the doorway, "Finally, years of being hunted by pigs like you is over. No longer will I have to deal with the stupidity of two men fighting over me."

"What the fuck, Yumi! Why?"

"For years I was treated like some kind prize in your little war with Ulrich over me. I had finally reached my boiling point and said enough is enough. So, I decided I would break both of your hearts to end this little war once and for all. Now, I for once live a normal life again and you two pigs won't be going on the hunt for quite some time. So long William see you in class tomorrow." She shut the door behind her and walked down the hall. Having recovered from the painful low blow, I got up and went to my dresser next to my bed. Opening one of the drawers of the dresser I threw countless things out of the drawer. My right hand traced cold metal and stop what I was doing.

I pulled out of the drawer a .357 Magnum revolver. It was already loaded; I had it in case of an emergency. Now, I intended to use for different purposes. Putting the gun in my jeans I left my room and made my way out of the building. In the courtyard just outside the dorm building I saw Yumi and a group of her friends talking.

I waited until the group went their separate ways. Yumi went into the girl's bathroom and I followed her in. I saw her gone into a stall and I sat on the counter waiting. The toilet flushed and she exited the stall. When she looked up there was a Magnum revolver pointed at her face. She didn't move, she just closed her eyes expecting me to pull the trigger. "We need to talk Yumi."

"About what?"

"You know exactly what were going to talk about. Now, sit down and get comfortable." She did was she was told and I continued talking,

"Yumi you were caught between Ulrich and I in a war as you called it for your heart. Now, you called us pigs, but quite the contrary you're the pig. Ulrich and I yes we hated each other, but that was because we loved you with all of our hearts. You saw the rivalry for your heart, as annoying you never told us that. We would've stopped the moment you said so. Instead you break our hearts and expect to walk away with no consequences? Now, Ulrich has a sense of honor and respect for women because of the way he was raised. Even if you did hurt him the same as me, he wouldn't do a thing about it. He would just accept it and move on."

Yumi's face was full of fear and her eyes began to water up. After observing her for a moment and I continued, "Me on the other hand, no I won't just let you get away with what you did. The only thing preventing me from pulling this trigger is the fact that it wouldn't solve anything for me. It would only make matters worse. So, I won't harm you physically, but emotionally it seems I've already done that. Physical scars and pain goes away eventually, but emotional pain never goes away. I hope one day you find a man who will treat the same way you treated me and Ulrich." I put the revolver away and then said, "Have a good rest of the night and see you in class tomorrow."

As I walked out of the girl's bathroom I heard loud sobs. Nothing. That's what I felt. I went back to my dorm room that Friday night and slept well. Now, this Saturday morning I woke up very early and with some morning wood. So, I gathered my things for a shower and left to take a warm shower. However, the rock between my legs was the only reason why I was going.

I didn't want to jack off in the dorm because my roommate was supposed to come back from vacation this morning so, not wanting any awkward situations I'm going to hit the showers. When I got to the locker room I picked a locker and opened it. Then I got undressed and put all m things in the locker and wrapped a towel around myself. By this time my boner had subsided but I was so horney. I needed to blow of some steam badly. When I walked into the showering area I heard two showers running. Strange, most of the time this place is empty, this early in the morning. As I walked past the first shower that was running I heard rampant moaning noises. For whatever my body refused to move any further. The shower curtain in front of the shower was pulled back. What I saw not only shocked me to my core, but oddly turned me on to my core.

Ulrich was fucking Odd ruthlessly and their moans caused me to harden down south. Involuntarily, my right hand moved south and I began to jack off. The sound of Ulrich's hips hitting Odd's ass echoed off the shower's walls. Their moans increased and I saw both Ulrich and odd cum at the same time. After pulling out of Odd's ass Ulrich began to eat his ass. Eating the cum that was flowing out of Odd's ass. When he was done doing that he smacked Odd's ass hard once on each cheek. Odd turned around and kissed Ulrich. Odd then asked him, "Ulrich, does this mean we're going out?"

"Yes, it does and damn I never thought being fucked would feel so good. But, I enjoy fucking your brains out more." Ulrich said.

"Well, I prefer both, but I'm sure we can work that out." Odd replied as they began to kiss each other once more. Seeing opportunity I walked into the shower and pulled the curtain back. Ulrich and Odd were so focused on their make out session they didn't even notice me. Then I said to them, "That was pretty fucking hot." They both stopped kissing each other and looked at me. Obviously they were too stunned to say anything to me.

"What, you guys lose your voices or something." They looked at each other and Odd then asked,

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know you guys fucked each other." I said and Ulrich said to me,

"William look I don't know what you want, but if you think we're going to…"

"Yumi broke my heart as well." I said interrupting Ulrich and he looked stunned and asked,

"What?"

"It was her plan from the beginning to break both of our hearts. However, I see you already moved on and I'd like to do the same." I told them and they looked at each other. They whispered to each other and then Odd said,

"Alright, William we'll have a three way with ya, but one condition."

"And that is what exactly?" I asked them and Ulrich said,

"We both get to fuck your brains out."

"What? No, I want to at least top someone!" I yelled at them and Odd said,

"Sorry, no can do you're new to this little relationship. The new guy bottoms you fuck us later after you take up the ass." I thought about it for a moment and decided that I could swallow my pride.

"Fine, but as long as I get to fuck you guys later." I said and they both smiled and said at the same time,

"Deal." They got off the bench and I got on it on all fours. Odd and Ulrich played rock paper scissors to decide who would fuck me first. Odd won and went behind me as Ulrich stuck his monster cock in front of my face. I stuck my tongue out to lick his tip. Ulrich moaned in pleasure and wasted no time in shoving his cock in my mouth. I gagged, but Ulrich began to fuck my mouth slowly at first, but he began to pick up the pace.

Meanwhile Odd stuck a finger into my virgin ass and began to look for my sweet spot. He couldn't seem to find it as he fought my tight ring of ass muscle. To help fight my tightness he added another finger to explore my most unexplored areas. Still he searched and he searched and still couldn't find it. Nonetheless he continued preparing my ass determined to find my g-spot. After stretching me for a while he added another finger inside of me. With the third finger he finally found my sweet spot.

Waves of pleasure went through my body causing me to moan, which only pleasured Ulrich even more. Odd pulled out his finger causing me to moan again this time in disappointment. Ulrich continued shoving his cock down my throat and I felt odd position himself with my entrance. Pushing in Odd's cock pushed easily passed the ring of ass muscle. He kept pushing inside of me with ease and when he was in all the way to the hilt he stopped to let me adjust to him.

Odd began to move inside of me causing me to moan. He began to go faster and harder with every passing moment. His hips violently hit my ass cheeks as his cock plowed into me. Wave after wave of pleasure went to every corner of my body. My vision was quickly fading and being replaced by stars from the pleasure of being fucked. Odd fucked me harder and his moans were getting louder. Ulrich was also getting close as he continually moaned, while fucking my throat.

I reached and grabbed my cock, which up to this point had been given no attention. Stroking it as hard as I could I finally reached my orgasm and I began to cum all over the bench. My ass muscles clenched down on Odd's cock which caused him to cum in my ass. I felt his cum fill me up and there was so much of it that it began to flow out of my ass. The last person to cum was Ulrich. He cummed into my throat and I nearly choked on the amount of cum forced down my throat.

Odd pulled out of me causing me to moan in protest, but his cock was quickly replaced. His tongue began to lick up all of his cum that dripped out of my once tight ass. After licking up all of his seed, his tongue began to lick my entrance. Moaning again, I heard Ulrich and Odd snicker at me. Never in my life did I ever think of a guy eating my ass but I got to say it feels great. Ulrich took his cock out of mouth and signaled Odd to stop what he was doing. They switched places and Odd went right to work. He gave me a deep French kiss his tongue exploring my mouth and I kissed him back. Our tongues touched and we fought for dominance to see who would control our make out feast.

Odd's hand cupped my cheek and the other one started to play with my nipple and I returned the favor. Surprisingly Odd won our battle of the tongues and took advantage by exploring my mouth further. Meanwhile, Ulrich had been watching Odd and I make out and now he snapped back to reality. He lined with my hole and pushed himself in with ease. This time, my ass was loose from Odd's hard fucking of my virgin ass. Having pushed inside of me with ease Ulrich began to slowly move in and out of me. His hand reached around and grabbed my cock and began to stroke it. Moaning into my kiss with Odd, he responded by ending the kiss.

I looked at him with surprise and he put his cock in front of my face and began to jack off. Wanting to help him out I licked the tip of his cock. Odd moaned in pleasure as he continued to jack off. Because I was licking his tip he cummed faster than usual. Odd pulled away from my tongue and directed his cum shot at my face. "You look hot with cum on your face it could be a new thing for you." Odd said to as Ulrich continued to fuck me and I yelled back,

"Fuck you!" Odd smiled and said,

"You wish you could William, but not now Ulrich's busy fucking ya."

"You son of a bitch, when I get my cock in your ass, you'll fucking beg for me not to stop."

"Odd, it seems you have William wanting to fuck you first." Ulrich said to Odd. Odd smiled and whispered in my ear,

"You can fuck me later, but for now take like a man." From that point on my eyes never left Odd's and Ulrich continued to fuck me in the ass. Suddenly I broke eye contact with Odd when Ulrich hit my sweet spot. Moaning loudly Ulrich laughed and continued to hit my g-spot over and over again. I couldn't last a second longer I cummed for the second time on the bench and Ulrich lost it too cumming into my ass. Ulrich pulled out and turned me around and kissed me on the lips. "I want your ass too Ulrich, just don't forget that." I said between kisses and Ulrich replied,

"Shut up and focus on kissing me." We kissed for several minutes while Odd just watched. We broke the kiss and the pain from being fucked twice started to set in. "Looks like someone is feeling some pain." Odd said and Ulrich said to Odd and I,

"Let's go back to our dorm and fall asleep in each others' arms." We got up and put towels around our waists and made our way to Odd and Ulrich's dorm. When we got there we immediately threw aside the towels and climbed into one of the beds. I was in the middle, Ulrich was on my left and Odd on my right. We fell asleep sleeping together, happy as can be.


End file.
